


Beautiful

by bealovelylady



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealovelylady/pseuds/bealovelylady
Summary: They both always knew.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it’s 2 am and I just had to write some smut to try to switch gears for a bit and refind my drive to finish another fic. So I’m sorry, not sorry for this hot mess. It’s not proofread, might have mistakes. Just take it for the porn it is and enjoy <3

“Gou.”

The first time he said her name, it was a warning, stern with a small whine for her to listen. The second time he said it, the warning was gone, the tone soft and begging, the whine far more pronounced.

“Gou, what are you-“

But they both know the answer to the question. He still asked it every time. He still warned her, with that _tone_ , every. single. time. It had no effect any more. It was just him trying to pretend like he had no say in this, had fought valiantly to stop it, didn’t desire it as much as she did.

But he did.

She knew he did.

x

It didn’t take Gou long to realize it. The first day of high school, surrounded by other boys, other friends. And no one looked at her the way Rin looked at her.

It only took her a moment to realize that his looks were not innocent, brotherly affection. They had never been. 

And it didn’t take her much longer to realize she had probably also never looked at him with innocent, sisterly affection. 

At Samezuka Academy, after finally tracking him down, she cornered him, gazed into his eyes. There was a fire behind his red eyes she at the same time found so familiar and yet didn’t recognize at all. She’d reached up on her tip toes and pressed closer to him. 

“Gou,” he’d warned her.

And she’d stopped, because there were voices coming towards them. She stared at Rin for a moment longer, breathed the same air as him for a half minute, eyes lingering revealing such dirty secrets.

“Won’t you,” she whispered, soft and low, “come home soon.”

It wasn’t a request.

“Onii-chan,” she added with a whiny drawl and he shuddered.

“Gou,” he’d whispered again.

And she knew.

They both knew.

x

“Gou, we really can’t-“

“Shh,” she whispered.

Rin had come home. They’d had dinner like a normal family. And after their mother had bid them goodnight, they’d walked down the hallway to their respective rooms.

Rin’s room was first, on the left, hers back and straight ahead. When they reached his door, she turned her foot quickly and grabbed at his wrist, yanking him hard inside his room. Their lips found each other not a second later.

He was making noises like he didn’t consent even as his fingers dig into her skin, pulled her closer. He was panting into her mouth, sucking desperately on her lips and tongue, licking and tasting everything about his beloved sister, and she was kindly returning the favor. 

It took a few minutes, but they eventually had to pull back to inhale large gulps of air. 

“Nii-chan,” she whispered roughly even as his fingers found the hem of her shirt.

“Gou, I-“

Red eyes met his. With just one look, she knew it wasn’t a half-hearted protest about to leave his lips, so she nodded to urge him to speak on.

“Gou, I- for so long.” He inhaled sharply and hissed out a curse, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. When he opened his eyes again, they were trained on her waist, where his hands were pushing up her shirt, fingers tracing oh so lovingly over her skin. Her stomach shivered with desire under his fingertips, and she bit at her lips. She knew now wasn’t the time to beg him to touch more. He still had something to say.

His voice was so quiet when he spoke again, she had to lean in to hear him. His head bent down a little to meet her upturned gaze. “Call my onii-chan again.”

She grinned, coquettish and sly, but there was love in her eyes when she circled her arms up around his neck, fingers twirling into his long fringe, and she pulled him closer. Her lips pressed delicately against the shell of his ear.

“Nii-chan.”

His whole body shuddered and he had to bite his lip to hold back his small whine as his hips arched forward. 

“Nii-chan.”

“Gou,” and now he was begging her, and she loved the way his voice sounded. So needy, so raw, like this was the only thing he’d ever ask for to be happy. 

She pressed her lips to his again, soft and tender, like she only wanted to give him the entire world if he would just ask. 

And to him, she probably was his entire world. 

“Gou, please.” His hands were pressed against the curve of her spine, fingers grazing just over the bottom edge of her bra, and she nodded her head softly. 

His lips parted slightly as he sighed happily against hers, before he pulled back to concentrate on removing her tops. Slowly, gingerly, he lifted her shirt. He sank down a little, his weight on his legs as he pressed his butt into his door for extra stability. His hands and eyes roved over her bared skin, lips twitching slightly until he pressed his lips against her soft, compliant skin. She lolled her head back and gave a small, satisfied sigh. With an arm wrapped securely around her waist, he held her up as he pressed his lips into her collar bones, the curve of her breasts, his other hand cupping her bra. 

“Nii-chan,” she whispered when she found the strength to pull her head back up and watch him work, her fingers tangling with his long hair. Their mother complained a lot about his hair, but she loved it. She loved his bangs, the way he would put it in a small pony at the back, how soft his hair was, how similar in color it was to hers. If anything, she wanted to tell him to grow it out longer. She bit at her lip as a powerful emotion flooded her gut and heart as she watched him, eyes closed, love her tenderly with his lips and fingers. 

“Rin,” she whispered when she wanted him to finally unhook and slip off her bra, and then his lips were around her pert nipple and it was “onii-chan” again. 

With purpose, his hands traveled down her spine, along the inner curve of her ass, down between her legs, pressing up under her skirt and tight against her inner thighs. His hands left a trail of fire over her skin. He gave a last kiss and hefted her up soundlessly by the legs. Her skirt bunched around her hips and she could feel how hard he was right against her thin underwear. She gasped as she dove down to claim his lips again. 

She clenched her legs around him and pulled him closer as he walked them to his bed.

He laid her down so gently; she could feel the love he had for her in everything he did. Even the way he watched her now was intoxicating, as long fingers teased around the hem of his shirt. She finally lifted an eyebrow and tilted her chin towards him in a motion for him to _fuck, take it off already!_ There was a small sparkle on his eye, a hitch on the left side of his lips, and he complied to her silent demands.

Under his loose shirt, her brother was nothing but tight skin pressed over beautifully formed muscles. As her eyes danced over his bare torso, she whispered the name of every muscle in her mind. The way the moonlight danced over his abs was breath taking, and she wanted so badly to touch them, but also thinking it would be perfectly fine if he just stood there and let her gaze at him all night long.

But with a blush on his cheeks from her heated gaze on him, he was already unbuttoning and slipping out of his jeans. He wore light grey boxers, a pair she’d picked out of him for Christmas, and he wore them _well_. The light fabric did nothing to hide his impressive bulge. 

She gnawed at her lip as her eyes desired to burn away the cloth over his dick. 

“Onii-chan,” she whimpered, pure desire and need in her voice, and he nodded once.

“You sure?” he asked one last time, but both of them knew the answer wasn’t needed. His boxers were gone in a flash.

“Fuck,” she groaned as she sat up, leaned forward as his cock snapped to attention. She remembered him from baths when they were little. But who could have guessed her brother was hiding such beauty under his jeans now. She stared and he let her, his hands coming to rest atop her head. The only move he made was to undo her ponytail, her hair cascading over her slender shoulders. Some of her strand tickled his shaft and his breath hitched for a moment, his dick twitching.

“Fuck, onii-chan. You’re beautiful.”

He held his hand out then, helped her stand so he could strip her of the last of her garments, before he laid her down again. He sat above her and looked her over for a good while.

“You too,” he finally said, his voice soft and so tender. She’d never heard him like this before. “Gou, you’re so beautiful.” And there was a hitch in his voice like he might cry. 

She reached up, aware of how sensual her movements were, the way her boobs jiggled a little with her movements, the way he tools note of it all as she threaded her fingers once again through his locks and pulled his head down to her lips. 

“Tell me that again after you make a mess of me. Okay?”

And he nodded as his lips pushed greedily against hers. They had each other panting in no time, his lips trailing down her jaw and neck as he pressed two long fingers to her wetness between her thighs. She shuddered as he rubbed her slickness around for a moment. He glanced up, pulled back a little to meet her gaze before he slowly pressed into her heat.

“Ohh,” she moaned, hands gripping a little tighter at his hair, the hair she loved. The fingers she adored pressed and spread inside her. She let him do so only for a few minutes. She felt like she was gonna burst, her need looming up large and mighty inside her. She clenched at his hair and whimpered, “Please, onii-chan.”

“I need you. Inside me, please come.”

Every word was a struggle against her raging desire, and she knew he felt the same. He removed his fingers, rolled on a condom she’d brought for him and slicked his shaft with her wetness. 

“I’m coming in, Gou,” he told her. His voice trailed into a needy whimper as he pressed inside of her. He sank in slowly, murmuring about how tight and hot and good she felt, his arms threatening to give out. His fingers scraped against her scalp and she arched her skull into his touch, opening her mouth naturally to let out a long, slow sigh.

It took him a while to reach the end, until he was balls deep. She could feel him inside her, wide and long and so fucking perfect. Wetness moisted her cheek. 

“Don’t cry,” she begged him, but his shoulders were already shaking ever so slightly.

“Gou,” he whimpered. Everything he was thinking was laid bare in that one word. 

“Me, too,” she whispered back, pulling his head down, pressing her lips to kiss away his tears, to savor their saltiness.

“Gou, I-“ he began in a broken voice, but she hushed him and said, “Tell me when we’re done.”

He nodded against her cheek and nuzzled his face into her neck. His hips started moving, slowly, but quickly picking up speed as if they were chasing after the feeling she gave him, of being inside her. 

It didn’t matter. It didn’t matter anymore that the same blood flowed through their veins, that this was all a sick and twisted fantasy, probably to written off by most as teenage lust.

It didn’t matter, because when Rin pulled back and their eyes locked, they knew. 

He came with her name on his lips as she was shuddering and gasping beneath him in the throws of her own orgasm. 

And when he’d pulled out and wrapped up his full condom, he pressed against her body and breathed out the words that he’d wanted to say before, wanted to tell her for so long. 

The undeniable truth they both knew and had finally accepted.

“I love you, Gou. You’re so beautiful.”

She turned and pressed her front against his, arms pulling the other closer, wrapping around and holding each other tight. Rin pulled his covers over their bodies, to cocoon them in their perfect little world.

“I love you too, my onii-chan.”

 _Forever._ The word was at the tip of their tongues, but neither spoke it out loud.

Because they both knew it without it needing to be said.

 

** Four years later **

“Gou.” 

He spoke her name like he had so many times before, but there was only love, no holds barred anymore. 

She dropped her last suitcase on the floor of her new room, their new room, and looked up at him with a smile on her face, a twinkle in her eye.

“It’s finally just us.”

Australia was hot and sticky, the air more oppressive than Gou was used to as she stood in thin shorts and a tank top, but it was all forgotten when Rin looked back at her.

He stepped towards her and took her hand in his, his other arm circling around her waist to pull her close. They were both gross and sweaty from moving her things into the small two bedroom apartment, but none of that mattered as he pressed his lips against hers in a heated kiss. 

“I missed you,” he whispered roughly against her lips, and she nodded, pressing her forehead against his. Their bangs pressed tight to their face. She played with the small bun at the back of his head. Without her even needing to say anything, he’d grown his hair out in a fashionable mullet. She pulled at the hair tie until his hair cascade loose. She loved him like this, hot and wild hair, a fire in his eyes. He gave her another kiss, pressing a finger to the back of her bare neck to wipe up some sweat. 

“Shower?” he asked her.

“With me?” she asked him.

They both grinned and nodded. 

It didn’t take them long to shed their few clothes and pull each other close as the cool water beat over their hot skin. She pushed back a little and sank down to her knees. She’d done this a few times before, she knew how it felt to take him into her mouth, but it had been a long while since she’d seen it so close, so she took a moment to reacquaint herself. 

He chuckled, until she pressed her hot tongue against his slit, and he fell back a little against the shower wall. “Fuck, Gou. You gotta warn me...”

But the rest of his words flew away as she swallowed him whole. His fingers fisted into her loose hair, his hips thrusting rambunctiously as she quickly brought him to the edge.

“Fuck, Gou, it’s been too long and you’re way too good at this.” He shivered. “I’m cumm-“

Hot cum splashed against the back of her throat as she worked to swallow it, even as he came still more. It took him a long while until he was empty, a weak, crying mess on the shower floor with her. He was pushing her hair out of her face with clumsy fingers, kissing at her eyes and nose and lips that tasted like him. Hot tears laid freely down his cheeks.

“Gou, I’ve missed you so fucking much. I love you, I love you.”

She let him sob on her shoulder, his fingers restless as they worked inside of her, until she too felt her body unravel. She came hard against his long digits. 

“Onii-chan,” she whimpered on the last wave, and he just held her close, bringing his wet fingers up to taste her. She came again from the sight of him cleaning her love juices off his fingers, and he smiled so gorgeously at her. 

“Gou, you’re beautiful.”

“I love you! I love you,” she sobbed back, now it was her turn to cry, but he just kissed her tears away.

_Forever._


End file.
